January 30, 2007
Chelsea: Nick, I know what I'm doing. Look, I know you all think it's crazy, but it's really not. It's really the only thing that makes any sense. Kayla: Chelsea, come on. You are family, and the police will be watching you, too. Chelsea: No, they won'T. I'm like the black lamb. Steve: Listen, honey, we appreciate the thought, but none of us knows what we'd be up against out there. Kayla: He's absolutely right, chelsea. Victor and philip have declared a war, and none of us want you in the middle of it. Chelsea: I want to be. After everything I've done to this family, I think I owe it to them. Dad, please. Bo: Listen, I appreciate the offer, but no. I can't let you do this. We'll come up with another way, all right? Kayla: You know what? You don't want to get involved with victor kiriakis. Chelsea: He's my grandpa. Kayla: Well, he's shawn's grandfather, too. But I think as far as he's concerned, you're either for philip or you're against him. And your father loves you too much. Chelsea: This has nothing to do with love. The only reason dad won't let me go is because he thinks I'm gonna take the money and run. Bo: What do you think? Kayla: Well, I think that you and chelsea have had enough public arguments that it might work in our favor. Bo: It's true. Steve: I don't know, man. I mean, it looks like a pretty good option. Bo: Meaning I would feel a lot more comfortable about this if you have someone there to watch your back. Kayla: I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him. Steve: It looks like you're not gonna win this one, little lambie. Nick: All right, well, it's a done deal, then. I'll call work, I'll get the day off, and we should be able to be on a flight in a few hours, right? Steve: We can get the money right now, kayla. Steve: So, let's get going and get that money together. We'll meet you in an hour. Chelsea: Yeah, I'll be there. Kayla: See you. Steve: [ Whistles ] Kayla: Yeah, I got a bit more than $5,000. I thought that shawn and belle could really use it. Steve: Yeah, good. Kayla: You know, steve...when were you gonna tell me about this run-in with the state police? Steve: Oh, come on, baby. It was no big thing. Kayla: "No big thing"? Remember what roman said? It was a drugged-out wild man, jumped from the back of a truck going 80 miles an hour. Steve: Kayla, use some common sense. Any idiot who jumped off anything going 80 miles an hour would be dead. Kayla: But this particular idiot happened to live and walk away from it. Steve: So, what are you getting at? Kayla: What I'm getting at is we can't avoid the effects that these episodes are having on you. It is bringing out a different side of you that I have never seen before. First it was at the child protective services with bo. And then now it's on the road with shawn and belle. And you cannot stand here and tell me that you got this whole thing under control. Steve: Okay. All right, I did -- I did have another attack...out on the road, but I handled it, kayla. I got the kids safe into canada. And it was all right. Kayla: But you risked your life. You cannot be reckless like that. I just got you back. Don't you understand, I cannot bear to get another phone call like that. And I can certainly not even fathom the idea of calling our daughter and telling her that she lost her father yet again. Steve: So, what do you want me to do? Kayla: I want you to call marlena, and I want you to schedule an appointment. She said that maybe hypnosis would help you. Steve: What do you mean "she said"? You already told her about this? Kayla: You haven't given me any other choice. We need help. We can't do this alone. Steve: I don't know, baby. Hypnosis? Kayla: I know we've talked about it, but we need to start someplace. Steve: Yeah, we do, but... [ Telephone rings ] Kayla: Let's let voice mail pick that up. Your sanity is more important. [ Ringing continues ] Steve: Okay. So, what was marlena's take on all this? Kayla: Just that maybe you're right. Maybe the dimeras are connected somehow. Steve: Yeah, maybe. Wells is a dimera. He made a point of bringing benjy's name up when I was in mexico. This whole thing started with me the night we had dinner with benjy and his wife. Kayla: I just can't believe that benjy is a part of this. Steve: I know. But it's not a coincidence. Now, I got sidetracked when i did my thing with shawn and belle, but I really want to talk to benjy before I do anything else. Kayla: I don't know. Steve: And if I don't get any answers from him, I'll make an appointment with marlena. Deal? Kayla: Deal. Steve: Okay. Steve: There they are. Come on in. Okay...here's the money. And when you get to the airport, you lay low because security can and will stop anyone carrying large amounts of cash. Nick: We got it. Steve: Okay. Kayla: Listen, if there's any problem whatsoever, you call us, all right? Chelsea: Thank you for your support. Kayla: Listen, you're family. Chelsea: Hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow -- mission accomplished. Steve: Good luck. Be careful. Kayla: Both of you. Okay, all right. Category:2007